


tell me pretty lies, look me in the face // tell me that you love me, even though it's fake

by Slytherwitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Dark Sides As Family (Sanders Sides), Emotional Manipulation, Toxic Relationship, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, roman is pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: He's the King. And, if he so choose, could manipulate whoever he wanted.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	tell me pretty lies, look me in the face // tell me that you love me, even though it's fake

**Author's Note:**

> i found this in my old school account and i wanted to finish it. this was made pre-remus and around the time pride!roman was a thing. enjoy!

_**tell me that you love me, even though its fake** _

“Tell me you love me.” The voice of Anxiety pleads with his lover, “Please, darling. Please! Please! Please! Utter the words to please me baby!”

“Why should I?” Pride responds, laughing at the utter neediness that Anxiety is displaying. Wrapping his hands in Anxiety’s hair, Pride looks down on him. Anxiety is on his knees in front of Pride, begging for validation. Anxiety needs this: constant approval, constant praise, constant love. He needs everything to be constant; Anxiety craves it. In the fire of his being, Anxiety can’t live without it. 

Pride knows this. Having someone like this, especially someone like Anxiety, does wonders to his ego. Pride loves it as much as Anxiety does. However, he’d never say it aloud. 

“My King,” Anxiety looks up at Pride, “I have and always will give my entire being to you, but all I ask in return is for my love to be returned by you. My true love, my devotion. Please, my King. Indulge me in this simple request. Love me as if you’ve never loved another.”

“But do I accept your love?” Pride starts, “That's the question. Shakespeare once wrote,  _ ‘ _ _ I had rather hear my dog bark at a crow than a man swear he loves me’ _ . Should I…”

Deceit pops in on the scene the two are playing, stopping Pride from continuing, “Can y’all not be melodramatic before our weekly meetings. It really makes things awkward.” 

Pride laughs at the situation. It only makes him feel better that Anxiety is embarrassed by the situation.

“Alright Anxiety.” Pride rolls his eyes, “I love you.”

The words are bitter in his mouth but it only makes Anxiety more devoted, more infatuated with Pride. It’s the fresh snowfall atop a ravishing avalanche. It’s destroying everything in its path and these words are adding onto it.

Anxiety’s hooked on it.


End file.
